1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method, a data processing apparatus and a robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
One aspect of an industrial robot has a robot body, a controller, and an input apparatus that are connected to each other. The controller generates control commands on the basis of operation designations input by the input apparatus, and the robot body operates on the basis of the control commands. The robot body has moving parts such as actuators and hinges, and each moving part is driven by a drive motor such as a servo motor.